wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Harry James Potter Codename: Harry's codename with the Wizarding Underground is Genesis. Age: 24 Date of birth: 31st July 1980 Blood: Half-blood Wand: eleven inches, supple, holly and phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix who also supplied another feather which is in Voldemort’s wand. Holly and phoenix feather is considered an unusual combination – as stated by Ollivander. Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: Was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, the Saviour of the Wizarding World and acted as a sort of unofficial leader of the light side. Harry currently works in the vice division of the Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is affiliated with the Wizarding Underground and, though it took him some persuading to join, he finally did in 2001 after Sally’s death. He has always been adamant that all every member of the human race deserves to be protected and helped out on as many missions as he could. Even now, he passes on any information that he thinks would help the Wizarding Underground although he has become a less active member. Currently, Harry works as a private investigator in a business he and Dora Lupin set up themselves. Home Life Mother: Lily Potter (née Evans)-- deceased Father: James Potter -- deceased Siblings: None Other family: His mother’s sister, Petunia, her husband, Vernon Dursley, and their son who is the same age as him, Dudley. Relationship with each: The Dursleys. To put it simply—and nicely—Harry and the Dursleys do not like each other. The Dursleys took Harry into their room because they had to and resented him for this, which resulted in them inflicting emotional abuse and being neglectful of Harry. Harry does not miss them and doubts he ever will but he still remembers that Dudley apologised for the way he behaved towards Harry a few years ago. After that particular incident, while it did little to combat the childhood he had suffered through, Harry found himself liking Dudley more than he had originally. Finances: Harry, being the heir to both the Potter and the Black fortunes, is well off without being employed and doesn’t actually need to work to live comfortably—a goblin once told him if he chose to continue living as he did and didn’t work he could live comfortably off his inheritance for near thirty years. However, Harry is far too restless to be able to do so and works at a job with fairly good pay, adding around eight thousand Galleons to his vault every year. Personal Life Personality: Harry’s besetting sin has always been his stubbornness. Once an idea plants itself in Harry’s head it is very hard to get rid of and Harry is very reluctant to let it go. He sticks to his ideals and hates being told that he is wrong, that his ideas are wrong, and that he should rethink his whole life philosophy. Harry likes to think he is tolerant of everyone’s beliefs but, when they refuse to hear out his reasoning and his opinions and try and hoist theirs onto him, he hates it. Harry was awoken to the fact that he had been living under prejudices Hagrid, Dumbledore and Ron had all thrust onto him about Slytherins when he lost a valuable member of the war effort because he refused to trust them. Since then, Harry has tried very hard to be open-minded, which is why he hates it so when others refuse to think ‘outside of the box’. He remains as determined as he was during Hogwarts. When he applies his mind to something, as Hermione once remarked fondly, he can accomplish anything. He never expected the war to drag on as long as it did and, Harry will admit, that it took its toll on him and, though he worked towards it, for a while he was simply going through the motions and not straining to end the war, simply slipping into a state of humdrum, he guesses. It was what was happening around him and so Harry got lulled into it. It took a major event for Harry to remember why he was fighting, to get up and regain his determination, to actively try once more to rid the world of Voldemort with a passion that shocked many. Harry vowed to himself he would never allow himself to slip back into humdrum and, so far, has managed to keep to that vow, his determination and force of will backing it up. It is his force of will which saved him from many situation and both his stubbornness and determination add to this immensely. Harry likes to think that he could not have got through the war without his friends but, he knows on some level, they could not have got through the war without him as well as it was often him prompting them to continue with what they were doing and work their arses off because one day it was going to make all the difference. People expect Harry, as the Saviour, to be a confident, outspoken and well-mannered young man. Harry is sometimes ashamed, sometimes indifferent, to say that this is not the case. He is far from confident; in fact Harry is rather shy. He does not do well in front of the press, although he no longer stammers and stumbles over every other word. His confidence in addressing crowds and spurring them on has increased because it had to, as has his confidence in himself but he is still very insecure and all of his friends are aware of this fact. He does not take compliments well, choosing instead to laugh them off as jokes, and constantly projects confidence to try and make himself feel more confident. He supposes now, looking back, this is the reason people thought him arrogant. His manners, he knows, can also be severely lacking. He knows that, had his Aunt Petunia allowed him out of his cupboard when company was around, they would be better but mostly his Aunt tried to avoid looking at him and taught him little more than how to stand there and appear docile. Therefore, Harry is a mess at formal dinners: he never has a clue what to do with what spoon, how to address whom, or what the proper way to dance a two-step is. He is as uncoordinated as ever, atrocious on the dance floor, and still can be shy around those whom he likes. As a teenager, Harry was reckless, impulsive and prone to diving head long into things. This hasn’t changed overly over the years but he has learned to approach things in a slightly different manner. Now he tries to ensure he has the necessary information, and usually tries to have a basic planning. Intense training during the war prepared him for battle and he keeps this with him even now; his reflexes are still as good as they were. Never one to read extensively Harry is, nonetheless, intelligent in his own way. He is quite observant, noting things others wouldn’t, and often picks up on changes in other peoples’ routines or behaviour before anyone else. Although not good with his own emotions, Harry is rather good with others although he will admit to women confusing him on a regular basis. When he does give others advice, it tends to be good advice although Harry would never take it himself. He is not a coward, but insecure and fears rejection more than he could ever express in words. Speaking of words, Harry usually finds it hard to articulate how he feels about another person. Since his son was born, he has found that he can easily articulate how he feels about Adam and does not mind at all being seen as soppy around his kid. He is determined to give Adam the childhood he never had and wants what is best for his son. He is protective of his son and hates that his job often takes him away from Adam for longer than he would like but cannot bring himself to quit: he tends to crave the excitement, even if he won’t say it. Harry, for the past while, has lived for Adam. His life centers around his child and he tries to make sure he is there for every major thing. Because of the war, Harry missed Adam’s first steps, first words, teething even and feels guilty because of it and so, even now, tries to make up for it. However, raising a child takes patience, something Harry never had that much of. He is proud to say that lately he was become more laid-back, easier going and has more patience but whether this is because of Adam, or working in the Ministry he can’t say. Marital status: Involved with Samuel Capper. Sexual Orientation: Pansexual. Harry doesn’t like to think about sexual orientation—he grew up being called a freak and being picked on, mostly because of his magical abilities and so is determined not to judge people because of their race, gender, sexuality etc. More importantly, however, is that Harry holds one ideal very close to his heart: you fall in love with a person because of who they are, not what gender they are. In other words, he's pretty much open-minded. Strengths: Ever since he first got on a broom, Harry has proven time and time again that he is a natural Quidditch player. He loves flying, always has, and can’t imagine life without it although he hasn’t flown properly for years. He is a Parselmouth, which others may not consider a strength but it has come in handy in the past, and has a very strong force of will; he is able to throw off the Imperius curse easily and reacts better around Veelas than many others. Harry is able to perform wandless magic—an ability he has made attempts to advance over the years, especially during the war so as to work to his advantage—but generally it only works consistently and well when he is in danger, or very emotional. He is decent at Charms and Transfigurations, but his strong suit has always been Defense Against the Dark Arts, proving himself very efficient and able to pick up on curses, jinxes, hexes easily. Harry is compassionate and very loving towards those who he does let close enough to him. He is generous, open-minded and is very determined. Especially about giving people second chances. Weaknesses: Harry has often been told that he wears his heart on his sleeve and, while he argues this point up and down until he is red in the face, it’s true. He has difficulty suppressing emotions and this leaked over into Occlumency: he was never able to grasp it fully, and only managed the basics. Has trouble letting people get close to him, and doesn't like to share what he is feeling and thinking even with people he is close to. He tends to get involved, emotionally, in cases he is given and regards this as both a strength and a weakness. Harry is also rather shy, very insecure, and awkward in social situations. Harry has developed a bit of a tendency to slip into depression but usually this only lasts for a day, at most. He's normally quite upbeat, although he's become less so over the years. He does get certain days that things just don't seem to be going right and he's very down, mopey and he tends to rant on these days. Loves and is protective of his son behind reason, often uses him as an excuse not to get involved in relationships as the very thought of them doesn't comfort him much. He tends to justify things a lot as well, without realising it or meaning to, which greatly annoys others. He is sarcastic, sometimes without meaning to be, and is a bit of a twat to everyone. He swears rather a lot and can be embarrassed easily. He's impulsive and can be unpredictable at times. Boggart: A dementor Patronus: A silver stag Mirror of Erised: Harry hasn’t seen the Mirror of Erised for years but he knows what he would see should he ever stumble across it again; himself, his son, his dead parents and all the dead he lost in the war—Sirius amongst them. He'd see his friends as well, everyone he cares about really. And they're all quite obviously happy and...it's disgustingly sentimental of him and he knows this. Amortentia Potion: Treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle and something flowery he thought he smelled at the Burrow—HBP. However, this has slightly changed over the years. Treacle tart and the woody smell of a broomstick handle still remain there but the flowery smell has been replaced by something that smells citrus-y, which he can’t quite place but vaguely recalls his son smelling of it the first time he saw him after he was born. Aesthetics Appearance: Harry is often called skinny, scrawny and—like I said below ‘waifish’—but he doesn’t think that this is an accurate description. Despite his lack of weight, his frame possesses a kind of wiry strength that anyone can see if they look close enough and he is quite capable of knocking someone out in a physical fight. He is no longer as small as he used to be, but he retains the lightness of foot he had and is able to run, fly and fight with an energy most people despair of. His eyes are still large, still incredibly green and still hypnotic. Harry has a very piercing gaze, which can make one feel like he is reading your every thought simply by looking at you. As a teenager Harry had a jaw which seemed too large, and slightly too square, for his face but he has no grown into it. His eyebrows, on occasion, appear far too bushy and Harry, as a man, absolutely refuses to do something so awful as pluck or wax them. Especially after that one time when he was jerked out of sleep because Ginny thought it may be funny to wax Harry’s eyebrows as he slept. He didn’t talk to her for a week because of that. His hair is still a mess and Harry likes it that way: he spends very little time with it especially since he knows that he is never going to be able to tame it. He has several scars over his body—particularly on his upper arms, from basilisks and the like—and the faded remnants of a burn mark from an iron of his left forearm. Harry is often described as looking ‘innocent’ and he thinks this is because of his large eyes, ready smile and his slight weight. He used to hate this description but, during his time as an Auror, has discovered that it worked in his favour for undercover operations--although out of necessity he usually uses a glamour to change his appearance slightly. Harry's scar is one of the first things people notice about him. He has always hated this and goes to lengths to try and cover it. He often smooths his fringe down over the lightening bolt shaped scar in public simply to try and stop people from staring at him. In truth he doesn't mind the scar--he has always thought it was one of the more interesting aspects of his appearance--but he does mind being stared at, it's simply something he has never been comfortable with. Harry has plenty of other scars over his body, specifically on his upper arms were the basilisk fang pierced his skin, and Wormtail took blood from him to resurrect Voldemort during fourth year. One scar which annoys Harry almost as much as the one on his forehead is the scar on the back of his right hand, which Umbridge inflicted during fifth year. Despite the fact that it has been years since Harry was forced to scratch the words 'I must not tell lies' out on his hand, if you look close enough the words are still readable. They have faded slightly but, against his tanned skin, the silvery-white marks stand out. Harry has a habit of wringing his hands together when he is nervous, and dragging hands through his hair. He is aware that it messes his hair up more than usual but cares little. He has been chastised for both habits in the past but can't seem to stop. Similarly, when he is in a good mood he drums his fingers on hard surfaces to a tune only he can hear, and taps his feet. He has a habit of humming and dancing around when particularly happy and Adam is often heard remarking it's rather scary when his father does this! Height: Just over five foot eight and a quarter, although has been known to 'round up to five foot nine. Sometimes. Harry was ecstatic when he finally became taller than Hermione at the age of nineteen. He now stands at, what he feels is a perfectly reasonable height. He is aware that he isn’t the tallest person in the world but has found he doesn’t care—he’s just glad he no longer has to look upwards to look straight at most females. Weight: No matter how much he eats, Harry has always found it hard to put on weight. Hermione once explained it to him—as she explains an awful lot of stuff—and mentioned the word ‘metabolism’ but, having heard Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil discussing their metabolisms before Harry blanked her. People are always commenting on the fact that he still looks waifish but Harry feels that if they aren’t satisfied with his weight ranging between nine and ten stone then they can go and bugger themselves, although generally his skinniness tends to annoy him as he is sure it makes him look weak and also gives the deception of height simply because there is so little weight on his frame, and a good lot of that is muscle, no matter how much he eats. Currently Harry weights about nine and a half stone, and hates it. Hair: Pigs will fly of their own free will before Harry’s hair lies flat. It was stayed perpetually messy throughout his life and, even at twenty-four, he is at a loss about what to do with it. It is still the jet-black colour of his youth, still messy, and still sticks up at the back but, having grown his hair out slightly; he has been told that it looks more tousled than rat’s nest. Eyes: Still almond-shaped, still extremely, vividly green and still being told, by what seems like everyone on the face of the Earth, that his eyes resemble his mother. Harry has long since become sick of this remark and wishes people would stop seeing his parents in him: he loves his parents, yes, but sometimes he wishes that people would see him as ‘Harry’, not ‘The Saviour’ and not ‘James and Lily’s son.’ He still wears glasses, but they are more square in shape and suit his face much better. Their lenses are also nowhere near as thick. Style of dress: Casual, unless forced into formal dress. Harry, despite years spent in the Wizarding world, still maintains that jeans hold a special place in his heart and they dominate his wardrobe. He is often found wearing jeans, and black T-shirts, although, when feeling particularly crappy, he pulls on a tracksuit. Harry isn’t a big fan of wizard’s robe—he always thought they resembled dresses far too much for his liking—but makes sure not to express his opinion to anyone who would value their robes as traditional. He has few suits and only two sets of dress robes in his wardrobe and has no intention of buying more. The way he sees it, is that it’s very unlikely that he’ll ever really need dress robes more than once a year, is it? Rather fond of jumpers, especially if they're too big for him and in general his clothes seem too large for him, simply because they are. He has never quite got out of the habit of wearing, and because of this buying, clothes that were made for people at least a size or two bigger than he himself. He's been known to shove a baseball cap on his head, but generally this is only done in colder weather. History Harry was born to James and Lily Potter not long after they were married. He was doted on and absolutely adored by both parents and, although he can remember very little of his childhood before he came to the Dursleys, Harry has found that if he tries hard enough he can remember feeling safe, protected and loved. This all changed, however, when Harry was just over one. On Halloween night, 1981, Voldemort appeared in Godric's Hollow were Harry was living with his parents under the Fidelius charm and stormed into the house, because of Peter Pettigrew's betrayal. James tried to protect his family but was killed almost instantly, and Voldemort moved on to Lily and Harry. Lily died to save Harry and this triggered old magic which caused the Killing Curse Voldemort sent at Harry to backfire onto him. Voldemort fled; leaving a young Harry beside the body of his dead mother. Harry was found by Sirius Black and Hagrid, who was under instructions to bring Harry to his aunt's house in Surrey. Sirius leant Hagrid his motorbike and Hagrid took Harry away to live with Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. The Dursleys hated Harry on sight and principle. He was a wizard, with tainted blood and, as such, they did everything they could to avoid him. He suffered from emotional abuse at the hands of the Dursleys and neglect. Harry often went days without food, was forced to do chores and at the age of four he learned how to iron. He still has a faded burn mark on his left forearm were the iron fell on him at four years old. Harry's childhood was not a happy one; he was constantly picked on by Dudley and school was no respite. No one dared to befriend Harry as they feared the wrath of Dudley and his gang and so Harry became a type of loner but, in reality, he was lonely. This is part of the reason why Harry was so eager to accept Hagrid when he appeared on his eleventh birthday. He was lonely, isolated and knew there was something different about him. There had to be, after all, as he had set a boa constrictor on his cousin. Harry did not take much convincing to believe that wizards were real and in fact accepted it readily, easily even. He was excited about his first year at Hogwarts, which was action packed really. In his first year, Harry met several people some of whom he would rather not have -- for example, Draco Malfoy, who he didn't like on sight -- and experienced things which no eleven year old should have to go through. These included, but were not limited to, helping stop a troll from attacking Hermione Granger, being faced with a three headed dog, and, in effect, helping kill a man using his bare hands. Harry doesn't like to think about what happened with Quirrell when he retrieved the Philosopher's Stone but knows that, had he not touched the other man, it was likely Quirrell would still be alive. He comforts himself with the thought that it was likely Voldemort would be too. Harry's first year started a trend: every year he was faced with danger which, in actuality, could have killed him. In second year, he discovered he was a Parselmouth and helped rescue Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. During this, he discovered that Ginny had been keeping a diary, which was in fact Tom Riddle's diary, which he would later find out was Horcrux (confusing or what?). Harry faced Tom Riddle and managed to rid the world of him, stabbing a basilisk fang into the diary. However, the basilisk fang had also pierced Harry's arm after a lengthy fight and Harry would have died if it were not for Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Fawkes helped get Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart out of the Chamber and to safety and Lucius Malfoy's wrath after Harry freed his house elf. Third year, Harry encountered his godfather, Sirius Black for the first time. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban and Harry was told that he was after him, to murder him, as he had been the reason Harry's parents died. To say the least, Harry was not happy to discover this. One of his teachers that year was Remus Lupin, an old friend of his parents who taught Harry many things including the Patronus charm after Harry's aversion and reaction to Dementors was revealed. This charm proved to be incredibly useful in later months. Harry had no intentions of seeking out Sirius Black but, for some reason, Sirius was determined to seek Harry out. He dragged Ron down into the Shrieking Shack and neither Hermione nor Harry were willing to leave Ron there. They followed him and discovered that the black dog they had seen dragging Ron down into the shack was Sirius Black. Just when Harry, Hermione and Ron thought they were in trouble Lupin appeared -- and saved Sirius from them. All three were greatly annoyed and angry at Lupin and it was then that Hermione revealed to the group as a whole that Lupin was a werewolf. It seems then was the time for revelations as Sirius revealed that Peter Pettigrew was in fact Ron's rat Scabbers and had been the reason behind the death of James and Lily. Harry stopped Sirius and Lupin from killing Peter but it did little good: he escaped anyway and, in the kerfuffle, Sirius nearly died. However he didn't and -- with the use of Hermione's Time Turner Harry and Hermione managed to save both Buckbeak and Sirius. Fourth year was a trying time for Harry. He was entered -- without his prior knowledge -- into the Triwizard Tournament and, because of this perceived slight, Ron fell out with him. Because of this, Harry was forced to face the first task basically alone as he had always relied on Ron's support. After watching Harry nearly get toasted alive by a dragon, Ron decided he had been a pillock -- which Harry was only to glad to tell him he had always been -- and the two became friends once more, in time for the second task: retrieving what he would 'sorely miss' from the lake. Harry's hero complex compelled him to stay behind to ensure everyone was set free and rescue Gabrielle Delacour. For this he was given enough points to bring him on level with the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Cedric and Harry entered the third task together: the maze. Each overcame many difficulties along the way to find themselves in the center of maze. Harry told Cedric to take the cup along with him and the cup transported them to a graveyard were Cedric was immediately killed and Harry found himself being used in a plot to restore Voldemort to his own body. When he was restored, and surrounded by his loyal followers, Voldemort and Harry engaged in duel in which Harry bested him -- on a technicality, basically -- and fled, bringing Cedric' dead body back with him. Fifth year brought Harry more death, something he had been hoping to avoid. It was this year that Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, died and Harry has always blamed himself on some level—no matter how many times others tell him that it wasn’t his fault. Snape had been assigned to teach Harry Occlumency that year, and Harry, who wears his heart on his sleeve, found it almost impossible to grasp it. He acknowledged that it was partly his fault but maintains, even now, that he could have learnt it had Snape been a better teacher. However, his failure to learn Occlumency resulted in Voldemort planting a false vision in Harry’s head, which drove him to visit the Ministry’s Department of Mysteries. Several people followed Harry into the Department of Mysteries and they were all members of the DA—Dumbledore’s Army—that Harry had set up during fifth year, at Hermione’s insistence because of their woeful DADA professor that year. Harry was and still is proud of every single damn one of them, because they helped him and he knows that, without them, Sirius would not have been the only one to die. Even though he says little about it now, and never has because it’s always been hard for Harry to articulate his feelings, he is especially proud of Neville Longbottom—who he wouldn’t have thought as the bravest or strongest member of the DA, but who showed more bravery that year than Harry himself showed. As if the deaths of Cedric and Sirius were not enough, sixth year brought about a death which, not only affected Harry, but everyone on the side of the Light. All year, Harry was aware that Draco Malfoy was acting strangely and was determined to discover why but when he did finally find out the reason behind it, it was too late. Malfoy had already let in the Death Eaters to Hogwarts and had a weakened Dumbledore at wand point. Harry watched as Malfoy wavered, watched as he nearly accepted Dumbledore’s offer of protection and watched as Snape murdered Dumbledore instead of Malfoy. When Harry was finally able to move—Dumbledore had placed a Full-Body Bind on him—he chased after Snape, and not Malfoy, casting curses and hexes at him in blind rage. It didn’t work and Snape still managed to flee. Harry was heartbroken at Dumbledore’s death as, with it, all parent figures but one had been robbed from Harry’s life. And Harry, in his own eyes, was to blame for all of them: it was because of him James and Lily died, because of him Sirius died, because of him Dumbledore died. He was so sure he should have figured it all out sooner than he really did, and was so angry at himself for feeding poison to Dumbledore that weakened him to the extent that he basically let Snape kill him. It was during sixth year that Harry discovered what Horcruxes were, and he used that knowledge after sixth year as he, Ron and Hermione applied themselves diligently to trying to work what were the Horcruxes were and how to destroy them. However, once the Order get wind of the fact that they planned to do something to stop the war they, in turn, stopped Harry from doing anything. This still irks Harry whenever he thinks about it and he is positive that, had they let him, war could have been over a lot damn quicker than it had been. It was during this period of time that Harry realised what Sirius must have felt like cooped up in Grimmauld Place because suddenly that was what had happened to him and all he was allowed to do was read. This aggravated Harry to no end but, eventually, he used it to his advantage and began training at length and researching properly for the first time in his life—Ron once remarked that if Harry wasn’t careful he would turn into the male version of Hermione, which Harry and Hermione promptly hexed him for. It wasn’t until March 1998 that Harry found himself able to fight, and try and destroy these Horcruxes. Hermione, Harry and Ron began poring over the guessed destinations, and began to use any means they could to discover how to destroy a Horcrux, means which Harry refuses to talk about to anyone because the nightmares still haunt him. Harry likes to think he isn’t a murderer and he isn’t. The only time he ever killed anyone was when they were threatening him, his friends or innocent people—with exception of November 1999. This was when Harry, inadvertently, killed a Muggle girl because he mistook her for a Death Eater. This memory is one of Harry’s worst because of the feelings it inspires, because he can still remember the look on the girl’s face and the look on the others faces when they found out what Harry had done. His friends tell him, even now, that it wasn’t his fault, that he wasn’t to know but it doesn’t comfort Harry, not really. It took him almost a year to rid her face from his dreams every night. His nightmares were one of the reasons that Sally insisted Adam not spend the night with him, ever. He would often wake his son with his screams and Sally could not put up with that. In fact, Harry was sure Sally couldn’t put up with him. Harry and Sally Johnston met in a coffee shop, which Harry often found himself going to research because no one annoyed him or gawped at him. Sally was a waitress there and Harry found himself developing a rapport with her, then a friendship. When their relationship progressed it was because of comfort, Harry thinks. He had been at his flat—a flat in Bath he refused to tell the Order about—and Sally had appeared, sobbing because Death Eaters had killed her sister. Harry comforted her and one thing led to another and the next morning both swore it would never happen again. It did—several times—and Sally fell pregnant. Harry was in two minds about it: he wanted a child, a family, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it or if anyone would accept it—specifically Ginny. No matter what, Harry still felt a kinship with Ginny and, although they were no longer in a relationship, Harry felt that he owed it to her not to sleep around, not to get involved with other women. However, there was nothing he could do anymore and Adam Evan Potter—Sally insisted on his last name being Potter, not Johnston—was born on the 19th August, 1999. Between 1999 and 2001 Harry and Sally’s relationship became strained. They realised that, while they still cared for one another, they were not compatible and didn’t have the love for each other that they required. Harry’s guilt over Sally’s death in 2001 was intensified because at the time the two had not been speaking to one another apart from the minimum requirement to make sure Adam didn’t sense something was wrong. Almost directly after Sally’s death in February 2001, Harry decided that he needed to do something more than what he was currently to help the war effort. He knew that he, as the infamous Harry Potter, would have a lot of resources at his fingertips that others may not have had and so expressed an interest in joining the Wizarding Underground. Although the organization was very discrete, Harry had been aware of its existence for a while but had felt no large urge to join—sure he believed that everyone deserved to live, Muggles and wizards alike, but at the time he hadn’t believed that he would have the time or energy that the WU called for. When Harry realised that he would be the only parent Adam had left in the world, he decided that it was about time he did something to make the world a safer place besides try desperately to complete a task he might fail; kill Voldemort. It took Harry less than a month to get in contact with Michelle Moon and he began his career as a member of the Wizarding Underground. Harry’s speciality was always rescuing people—many do not realise that he can be stealthy when he wants to, and he used this to his advantage. Even now, he passes on any information he can get his hands on that would be useful to Shelly and has made it known that, should anyone need a place to recuperate, he has more than one safe house that they could use. In late 2001, after Death Eaters were sighted near Jessica Johnston’s house Harry decided he could no longer afford to take any risks with his family. Harry, who had become close friends with Shelly, told her of his plans to hide Jessica, Adam’s grandmother, and Adam. Shelly almost instantly suggested that Adam and Jessica could stay at Moon Manor. Harry was relieved when Shelly suggested this, because he knew that she could be trusted and that Moon Manor was a highly protected residence. Harry, along with Adam and Jessica, resided at Moon Manor from November 2001 until the end of the war, in 2003—Harry refusing to live anywhere that his son wasn’t. Despite months and years of searching, Harry and co. had no success with the Horcruxes until 2002, when they finally managed to get their hands on them and began to destroy them. The destruction of Slytherin’s locket caused a massive earthquake and Harry’s guilt was profound over this as the earthquake killed a number of people, and completely destroyed Privet Drive. Harry, as a single father, became much more determined to rid the world of Voldemort than he had been—his resolve had been waning—and he thinks, in retrospect, that this is part of the reason that it wasn’t until 2002 that they began to have more success in finding Horcruxes. The fourth remaining Horcrux was destroyed by Harry alone and, shortly after he destroyed it, he killed Voldemort. The battle between Voldemort and Harry was anticlimactic to say the least. Harry was tired from destroying the Horcrux, his magical store was depleted and he thinks that he should have been beaten easily. This didn’t happen however and Harry managed to rid the world of Voldemort after less than forty minutes when he had expected a battle that lasted for days. To say the least, Harry was thankful it didn’t last for days as, even after just forty minutes, he slept for what felt like two weeks. It took Harry less than a month to recover from the Final Battle. Well, in truth, it took Harry less than a month to recover enough that he had no trouble in insisting that he was allowed to leave the hospital bed they were keeping in and arguing with anyone who insisted he needed to spend even more time in St. Mungo’s. Harry still isn’t sure if it was because he’s the Saviour of the Wizarding World or because he shouted at the Healers once too often but, within a week, the Healers at St. Mungo’s caved and Harry was released. He instantly returned to Moon Manor to see Adam, who had not been to see him. At first Harry thought that he hadn’t seen Adam at St. Mungo’s because he’d been asleep when Jessica bought him to visit but this idea was soon corrected: Shelly told him that Jessica had not brought Adam to St. Mungo’s and had not let anyone else bring Adam to visit Harry. Harry was furious and what resulted was the most ferocious argument Harry has ever engaged in; there could have been nothing less between Harry and Jessica as both were incredibly stubborn people. Since then, the relationship between the two has been very strained. Whereas they were once able to converse like friends now nearly all communication is made out of necessity. Jessica purposely makes demands to see her grandson at times she knows are inconvenient to Harry, constantly tries to show him up by showering Adam with lavish gifts, and is of the habit of making sly remarks about his character and his lack of a girlfriend or wife. Harry puts up with it for Adam’s sake, who has already lost enough family in his life, but his dislike for Sally’s mother has deepened over the years. He resents that Jessica seems to know what Adam would love getting as a gift, resents that Adam loves his grandmother and, because of this, whenever he is in need of someone to look after his son Harry often turns to Shelly—who Adam adores—, Hermione, or one of his other friends rather than Adam’s only living relative on his mother’s side. Harry was recruited to the Aurors a month after he had been out of St. Mungo’s and proved that he had a talent best put to use in the vice division: despite several distinctive physical features with a subtle glamour, Harry excels at undercover work. Working with vice does not bother Harry as the vice division of the Aurors is the division which handles cases pertaining to Death Eaters and their capture, a cause which Harry is passionate about. Current Activities Ruth, write stuff here. Meta Player: Ruth PB: Jake Gyllenhaal Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Business Owner Category: Wizarding Underground